poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight a Giant Robot
Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Mike, Zoey, Leela and Fry found a Clue it was a Toy Catalog Duncan: Punk to fat guy and ackward boy, come in, Owen. Owen: (on walkie talkie) Owen, Here. Noah: (on walkie talkie) Even Noah, what is it, Duncan? Duncan: We're heading to the Toy Factory. That's where the toys are coming from. Mike: We found a Catalog and they're all in it. Owen: (on walkie talkie) Haha! Like Christmas can't be too fun in this town. Fry: Yeah, head to the Toy Factory. We'll all meet up there. Noah: (on walkie talkie) Okay. Over and out. Trent and the others went to the Alley way and they heard a whistle Trent: Who's there? Show yourself. They look around and then a Man appear Man: Evening Kids. To you, to you. Fry: Yeah, evening to you, to you, too! Tim: Tim Toilet, that's the name. Friendly town citizen, completely sane. Gwen: Glad you think so. Duncan: We're going to find the Toymaker. Tim: An, the Toymaker, what a great man. They say they might have to shut down the amusement park. Mike: We won't let that happen. I haven't even been on a ride yet. Courtney: So, the Toymaker? Tim: Everyone here knows jim. Loved by all, pretty much the town hero. There was going to be a statue but, an, they couldn't do him justice. Leela: Can you lead us to the Toymaker Factory? Tim: If you think I can, that's my okay. Follow, my friendly followers, follow.. ???: Pst, up here! It was Number And he make debris and the Toymaker is gone and so does Number Trent: Huh? They're gone. Duncan: What happen? Courtney: I don't care, let's get to this factory. The whole town is crazy. Zoey: Ok. She bring out her walkie talkie Zoey: Red haired girl to Girl Blogger. Come in, Sierra. Sierra: (on walkie talkie) Sierra here. What's wrong? Zoey: We just met this strangest guy, Tim Toiler. A real nut case. Sierra: (on walkie talkie) Tim Toiler? Courtney: On and that vigilante boy is packing some serious firepower. Sierra: (on walkie talkie) Was it Numbers? Gwen: Yeah, but he didn't stick around long enough to chat. Sierra: (on walkie talkie) Why wouldn't Cody or Cameron talk to you? Gwen: Um... He's Numbers. Not Cody or Cameron. We're all heading to the Toy Factory. We'll meet you there. Sierra: (on walkie talkie) Okay, see ya. Out. Meanwhile Zoidberg, Sierra, Bender and Noah find a clue it was Tim Toiler's Hat Zoidberg: Wow. He bring out a walkie talkie Zoidberg: Red Lobster to Drama Queen and Personality Boy. Courtney: (on walkie talkie) Courtney, here. Mike: (on walkie talkie) So does Mike. Noah: We just found a Clue. And it's a hat. Courtney: (on walkie talkie) What Kinda Hat? Zoidberg: It's a tall hat. Courtney: (on walkie talkie) Zoidberg, you're a genuis, that's Tim Toiler's hat! But why is it in the Toy Factory...? (Gasp) He must be in trouble! Bender: Of course, he's in trouble. If I lost a hat this cool my Son would kill me too! Mike: (on walkie talkie) Not that! It means he's in trouble! See if you can find him! Bender: Oh, great. More work. They reunited the others and they are fighting a Giant Robot, they are fighting it and they defeated it Trent: Let's see who's inside. Someone comes out and it was Tim Toiler All: Tim Toiler?! Tim: That's right... Tim "The Toymaker" Toiler. Duncan: Snappy Nick-name. Laughs Minutes Later Fransworth: It's actually quite simple, Dora Kid. Once the new Amusement park opened, all the kids were too busy with the new rides and arcade machines. And Mr Toiler just plain got jealous. Leela: Nobody wants to played with his toys anymore. Owen: Like I know what I'd be! Cause you can't buy Dagwood Dogs at the Toy Stand. Hermes: So he send out terrifying toys to scare the locals away from the amusement park. Dora Kid: And he wouldn't got away with it too. If it weren't for us. Then Numbers appears Number: Yeah, thanks. Fry: We can't take all the credits, sir. We have a little help along the way. Dora Kid: Yeah, well, who better to help catch an evil Toymaker than his former apprentice! Numbers: Now that things are safe, I'll be making some new toys. Owen: Okay. We'll be back here to check them out. Then they got scared from the Clown laugh Owen: Right now we'll be checking THOSE Out! He pointed at the Dagwood Dogs stand Bender: Ye ha! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3